


Secret Adventures of Jules Verne: The Mysterious Lady

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Earth: Final Conflict, Poltergeist: The Legacy, The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne
Genre: Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-30
Updated: 2001-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Derek Rayne may have met his match.





	Secret Adventures of Jules Verne: The Mysterious Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Secret Adventures of Jules Verne: The Mysterious Lady by KarenK\

_Secret Adventures of Jules Verne  
The Mysterious Lady_

By KarenK 

A _Jules Verne/Earth Final Conflict/Poltergeist the Legacy_ fanfic 

Phileas Fogg: Michael Praed   
Jules Verne: Chris Demetral   
Rebecca Fogg: Francesca Hunt   
Passepartout: Michael Courtemanche 

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Focus:** Karen Roarke/team 

**Status:** unfinished 

**Disclaimer:** This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or The Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in 

**Summary:** Derek Rayne may have met his match. 

* * *

**PART 1**

The young woman stopped and leaned against the wall as she tried to catch her breath. She jumped as a rat scurried across the alley and then allowed her heartbeat to slow as she realized it was just a rat. Suddenly, a scarf passed before her eyes and wrapped around her throat. She tried to scream as she clawed at the scarf trying to remove it. She rammed her elbow back into the warm body behind her causing her attacker's breath to come out in a rush. 

The scarf loosened and she scrambled out from the scarf's grasp, and grabbing her skirts with her hand, raced out of the alley and right into the path of an oncoming carriage. She screamed as the horses bore down on her, unable to get out of the way in time. The driver pulled back on the reins as he noticed the woman but she still was struck by the chest of the lead horse and tossed a few yards away. She landed with a sickening thud on the cobbles. 

The carriage door opened and Jules Verne stepped out, quickly rushing over to the young woman sprawled in the street. He failed to notice the man, who seeing Verne, faded back into the shadows and quickly scurried away. Verne was a good-looking young man in his twenties with short brown hair and a youthful face. Behind him strode Phileas Fogg, a tall British man with short brown hair and an air of authority that the young American Verne had yet to gain. 

A red headed British woman named Rebecca, who was Fogg's cousin, came up to the men and knelt next to the woman. "She needs a doctor, give us a hand Passepartout," she said to a man with brown hair who stood nervously by the carriage door. 

As Passepartout stepped forward, Fogg gently brushed Rebecca aside and lifted the woman in his arms before heading to the carriage without saying a word. He gently almost tenderly lowered her into the carriage seat. When he did he noticed blood on his shirt and jacket, he took off his jacket and settled it against the wound. 

The others re-entered the carriage and Fogg barked an order to the driver to take them to his rooms. Upon arrival he ordered Passepartout to pay the driver and Verne to open the door. Fogg took her to his room and settled her onto his bed as a worried maid fretted nearby. "Stop being a ninny and go get the doctor!" he commanded and the maid raced from the room. 

Phileas began to undress the young woman and Rebecca grabbed his arm. "Phileas, perhaps...." He shrugged off her hand and tossed aside the woman's clothing and shoes before placing her under the covers. He poured some water onto a rag that his maid had brought and gently cleaned her head wound. 

"I sent the lad for the doctor because Maryann is too beside herself to make sense," said Annabelle, who had brought the water and other things on a tray. "Mr. Fogg, will the girl be all right?" she asked in a much gentler tone. 

"We'll see what the doctor has to say," Phileas answered in a tight clipped tone. Just then a white-haired gentleman carrying a doctor's bag entered the room and was shown to the young woman in the bed. 

He did a cursory exam and clucked distastefully. "Very bad," he murmured as he continued his exam. 

"Let's leave the doctor to his patient," said Rebecca. The others left the room but she noticed that Phileas hadn't moved from where he sat holding the woman's hand. She was about to say something when she realized it wouldn't do any good. Phileas had been the one to order the driver to race through the streets because he wanted to get home to work. Because of it she had no doubt he was feeling guilty for causing the woman's injuries. 

She closed the door behind her and joined the others in the parlor. "I'll bring some tea then, Miss Rebecca," said Annabelle and left for the kitchen. Rebecca noticed the looks Passepartout and Verne exchanged and knew they were thinking what she was. They sat quietly awaiting news and when the doctor finally came down he looked worried. Rebecca rose and handed the doctor a cup of tea. 

"The young woman appears to have a bad head injury, but other than that she is just fine," the doctor informed them. "If she makes it through the night then she should recover fully. If she doesn't...." he trailed off and then picking up his hat he said his good-byes and left. 

Phileas sat by her side and didn't touch the dinner tray that Annabelle had brought him. He feared that if he left her side even if it was just to go a few yards to the dinner tray would mean the difference between life and death. He sat throughout the night and the next day and night as well. She still breathed but she didn't regain consciousness and Phileas feared that she never would. 

On the morning of the second day he was awakened by a noise. He raised his head and noticed the woman's head move slightly as a whimper came from her. The whimpering was what had awakened him. "Rebecca!" he bellowed as he stood and sat on the edge of the bed. "That's a girl, wake up," he gently encouraged her as the door behind him flew open and Rebecca, Verne and Passepartout raced into the room. 

"Get the doctor! She waking up!" he ordered frantically. He turned back in time to see her eyes flutter and open to reveal a pair of perfect hazel eyes. He drew in a breath at the beauty of her face with the addition of those commanding hazel eyes. He re-estimated the age that he originally placed her on her eyes alone. No woman of twenty could have eyes such as those that focused on him at that very moment. 

She smiled, unsure of her surroundings, and Phileas gently stroked her hand. She raised her other hand to her head and winced as her hand came in contact with the bandage the doctor had wrapped on her head wound. 

"Do you know your name?" Phileas asked her and noticed her frown as she seem to be struggling to remember. She struggled to sit up and Phileas noticed the bruising around her neck. "What in God's name?!" he exclaimed and the young woman shrank away from him. 

"No! I'm sorry...." He took a breath and then with a smile he kissed her hand. "I meant your neck...." he trailed off. She looked at him confused and Rebecca handed him a small hand mirror. She took it from Phileas and made an examination of herself as if she were seeing herself for the first time. 

"Who?...." her voice quavered and then cracked and she looked at him with a pleading look. 

Phileas realized she wasn't asking who he was but rather who she was. "You don't know who you are?" exclaimed Jules stunned by her revelation. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she seemed to curl in on herself and Phileas throwing a disgusted look at Verne took her in his arms as he tried to soothe her fears. She leaned her face into his shoulder and began to cry in earnest as Phileas stroked her arm. 

"It'll be all right," murmured Rebecca comfortingly as she sat on the other side of the young woman. Phileas stroked her hair gently and she clutched his shirt as if it would bring her closer to him. 

"The poor dear," Annabelle said as she clucked her tongue over the situation. Rebecca stood and quietly cleared the others out of the room with shooing motions. "I'll bring her some broth, Mr. Fogg," said Annabelle before leaving with the dinner tray. 

The woman slowly stopped crying and drew back from Phileas. He reached over to the table and handed the woman his handkerchief. When she didn't take it but instead looked up at him fearfully, he wiped her eyes and then nose before tossing it onto the table. "There that's better isn't it?" he asked her. She looked up at him with fear and trust warring in her eyes unsure on how to deal with him. 

"You'll be all right and I'm sure you'll remember soon. The horse struck you and banged your head very hard on the street. I'm sure you just need time to recover and then your memory will return quickly," he reassured her. 

"What about until then?" she asked and Phileas clearly heard an accent like Verne's. 

"Well I can tell you're American and you're in London, England. I'm sure there must be a record of your entry into the country." The doctor entered the room and Phileas stood but stopped when he felt her clutch at him. 

"It's all right, I'm not leaving. I just need to speak to the doctor," he brushed a kiss on her forehead and went over to the doctor taking him roughly by the arm. "Why didn't you tell me about the bruises?!" Phileas demanded of him. 

"I was unaware that you didn't know about them. I only saw the head injury as life threatening and informed you of that." 

"What?! You believe I'm responsible for her injuries?!" Phileas gritted out angrily through clenched teeth. The doctor stepped back, fearful of the controlled anger he saw in Phileas. 

"Examine her again and this time tell me everything," he ordered the doctor as he practically threw the old man towards the bed. The woman drew back and Phileas noticing her flickering fear-filled gaze in his direction felt his stomach clenched at the fact that she feared him. 

"It's alright, the doctor needs to examine you," Phileas said gently as he tried to soothe her fears. After the exam the doctor asked her some questions. As he asked each question, she seemed to become more upset at being unable to answer the questions asked of her. 

"Her head wound is healing and the bruises are fading. I am worried about her memory loss, but I'm unable to do anything but wait and see if she remembers anything. She may, and then again she may not," the doctor said. 

"The neck bruises appeared to be caused by something wrapping around her neck," Phileas said. 

"Yes, someone or something pulled tightly about her neck," the doctor replied with a worried look. 

"Doctor, see Annabelle to get paid," said Phileas dismissing the man as he turned back to his guest. The doctor left the room and Phileas smiled gently at the woman in front of him. 

"What would you like to be called until you remember your own name?" Phileas asked kindly. She shrugged and Phileas stroked her cheek gently. "I'll call you Elizabeth, and when you remember your name you'll let me know." 

She leaned towards him and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you, kind sir," she replied with a look of relief. 

Rebecca stepped into the room just as she kissed Phileas and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight. She cleared her throat and Phileas sat back as if he had been burned. 

"Rebecca, meet Elizabeth. Elizabeth meet my cousin, Rebecca," Phileas introduced them. 

"Then you remember your name?" asked Rebecca. 

"No, but he named me Elizabeth until I do, which is much better then 'hey you'." Rebecca smiled at the young woman's sense of humor. 

"I'll tell the others and Annabelle said you're to finish this completely, or else," Rebecca said in an attempt to mock the brash maid. 

"Annabelle is a pussycat," Phileas reassured her. 

"For Phileas she is," teased Rebecca. 

"Rebecca," called Jules as he skidded to a halt in the doorway of the room. 

"Jules Verne, Elizabeth; and Elizabeth this is Jules Verne." Elizabeth frowned and seemed to be struggling with a memory. "What is it?" asked Phileas. 

"Verne. Jules Verne sounds so familiar but I can't remember why," she answered. 

Rebecca took Jules arm and left the room as she explained what was happening to him. "Eat the broth and then get some rest and we'll try again later," Phileas told her. He placed the tray on her lap and made sure she ate before returning the tray to the table and settling her into bed. He pulled the covers up to her neck and as he turned to leave she grabbed his hand. "I'll stay," he said quietly and settled himself into bed wrapping her in his arms. Her head rested against his chest and soon the reassuring throb of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. 

He gently laid her down on the bed, being careful to place her head softly on the pillow. She murmured in her sleep and her head began to thrash from side to side. "Shh, it's all right." She didn't seem to hear his reassurances. She said a name as she whimpered and Phileas sat back stunned. He hadn't told her his name and yet the name she had whimpered was Phileas. 

She had said it in a tone that assured him she expected him or whoever this Phileas was to be there for her. She cried and murmured other things that were to low for him to hear. He caught a word here or there that sounded as if she were afraid for her life. When she clutched at her throat Phileas took both her hands in his. He kissed her hands and she seemed to settle into a dreamless sleep. He worried that whatever had happened, or whoever she was that they hadn't heard the last of it. He had no doubt that someone had tried to kill this lovely young woman, and from experience he knew they wouldn't give up easily. 

* * *

As the days passed, she grew stronger and even allowed Phileas to leave without her panicking. By the time she'd been there a week, Phileas was able to go to breakfast in the dining room without worrying for Elizabeth's sanity. He heard Passepartout gasp as he finished pouring Phileas' tea. He looked up to find himself looking at a vision of loveliness. 

Rebecca had seen to a bath and clothes for Elizabeth. She had washed and dressed and Rebecca had styled her hair before bringing her down to the dining room. She looked as regal as a queen and Phileas mused that Elizabeth was a good name for her. She stood straight and with confidence as if she were used to being in charge. She was absolutely stunning and Phileas was at a loss for words as to what to say to her. 

"Phileas, close your mouth before you make a fool of yourself," teased Rebecca. Elizabeth tried to hide a smile and Phileas stood quickly almost overturning his chair. Passepartout steadied the chair as Phileas made a grab for it. Phileas picked up the napkin he'd dropped and quickly placed it on the table before striding over to her and Rebecca. 

He offered her his arm and Elizabeth accepted it as Phileas led her over to the table. Jules had stood and pulled out a chair for Rebecca next to him. He helped Rebecca sit as Phileas helped Elizabeth sit in the chair next to his. "Passepartout, bring the ladies some breakfast," said Phileas. 

"Yes, I'll bring the lovely....very lovely ladies some breakfast," he responded as he smiled at Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth blushed and looked down at her lap and Phileas smiled at the young lady's inability to take a compliment. "Perhaps if you're up to it, Elizabeth, after breakfast I could take you on a tour of London. Maybe it will help your memory return quicker," Phileas offered, surprised at the fact that deep inside he didn't care if her memory ever returned. For that fact, he found himself despising anything that would take Elizabeth away from him. 

"A feast fit for a queen," Passepartout said as he placed a plate in front of Elizabeth. Phileas watched as she took the napkin and delicately laid it across her lap before lifting her fork and trying the food. Phileas couldn't see to stop staring at her and chided himself for acting like a schoolboy with his first crush. 

"Excellent manners, Elizabeth. Whoever you are, your parents saw to it that you learned proper manners," said Rebecca. 

Elizabeth smiled at Rebecca. "Each step brings new knowledge and soon that knowledge will be complete and I'll be me again. I wonder how I'll be different," she replied. 

"You're pleasant now and I'm sure that you can only get more agreeable." Rebecca and Jules sat stunned staring at Phileas. Even Passepartout stopped and looked questioningly at his employer. Phileas wasn't known for giving compliments, or saying anything that wasn't absolutely necessary for that matter. 

"Well Elizabeth is definitely making you more pleasant, cousin," Rebecca said playfully. 

Phileas frowned at her and then turned his attention on Elizabeth when she giggled. "You as well, my dear Elizabeth?" She blushed at the endearment and Phileas raised her hand placing a kiss on it. 

"I do believe, Elizabeth, that my cold-hearted cousin is completely besotted with you," said a stunned Rebecca. Looking only at her plate, Elizabeth finished her breakfast without saying a word. Phileas knew that she had to be embarrassed by Rebecca's revelation and unsure how to handle it. When she had finished, Phileas rose and exited the room to return with his coat and one of Rebecca's cloaks. 

"Elizabeth and I are off to see the sights. We will return by dinner time, Annabelle, and by then hopefully my associates will have regained the senses they have seemed to taken leave of," said Phileas as he helped Elizabeth don Rebecca's cloak. He offered his arm and she took it and he led her from the room to a carriage he'd intended on taking to work, but Elizabeth offered a much better distraction for Phileas th,n work did. 

They spent the day touring London and Phileas enjoyed each new sight and experience Elizabeth had. It was as if he were seeing London again for the first time. 

"Oh, look Phileas!" she said with glee. He turned and saw the flower vendor and quickly followed Elizabeth as she headed over to smell the flowers. "Flowers, and in so many beautiful colors," she said as gleefully as a child in a candy store. 

"Flowers for the lady?" asked the elderly lady who was selling the flowers. 

"A dozen roses," said Phileas as he brought out the money to pay her. 

"Red?" Elizabeth said and then a puzzled frown crossed her face. 

"As the lady requested, red roses my dear lady," said Phileas. She placed a hand on Phileas arm stopping him. 

"Red means love Phileas, yellow means friendship and would be better," she replied. 

"Red," he told the woman firmly and then picked a white rose from a basket and placed it in Elizabeth's hair. He smiled gently at her and then handed the woman the money as he accepted the roses. "I want these roses to know true beauty, so I show them you. A truer beauty I have yet to see." He gently kissed her hand. 

"A gentleman, that what he be," cackled the old woman. 

"Phileas, old boy," said a male voice enthusiastically. 

"Lord Wortershire, it's a pleasure to see you again," he brought Elizabeth closer to his side in an almost protective stance. 

"Lord Wortershire, I'd like you to meet a friend. This is Elizabeth...." he began. 

"Elizabeth Newman your Lordship." She curtsied and offered her hand. His lordship smiled and kissed her hand, but Phileas was disturbed by the lecherous gleam in the old lord's eye. 

"A pleasure Miss Newman....it is Miss isn't it?" he asked. Phileas fumed silently as the randy old goat made a play for Elizabeth. 

"Yes, it is Miss, but that may change one day," she replied. Phileas turned and saw her looking directly at him with the warmest smile he'd ever been the focus of. When he returned his attention to Lord Wortershire he was pleased to note the disappointed look on the old man's face. 

"Why don't I place these in the carriage while you men talk business," Elizabeth excused herself. 

"I envy you Fogg, that is a fine woman you have found there," Lord Wortershire said. 

"Yes....she is an extraordinary woman," Phileas replied. 

"Perhaps she would like to come to a ball I'm throwing tonight?" offered Lord Wortershire. "If I remember correctly, I sent you an invitation but you haven't answered," the man said grumpily. 

"Oh yes, there has been so much happening this last week, especially with Elizabeth's arrival, I totally forgot. Of course I'll be there this evening, Lord Wortershire," Phileas answered. 

"You will of course be bringing your delightful cousin Rebecca and your....lovely companion?" he asked and Phileas saw his eyes flicker towards the carriage. 

"Yes, of course your Lordship." They talked for a few moments longer and then excusing himself, Phileas joined Elizabeth in the carriage. 

"I hope you were able to get your business taken care of," she smiled at him. 

"We have been invited to his Lordship's ball tonight," said Phileas. 

"I don't know if I know how to act at a ball," said Elizabeth. 

"I'll help so you don't embarrass yourself," Phileas teased her. 

They returned to Phileas' home and Phileas told Rebecca about Lord Wortershire's invitation and Rebecca immediately rushed Elizabeth upstairs to get ready for the ball. By the time Phileas and Jules were ready to leave for the ball Rebecca appeared at the top of the stairs and cleared her throat. They looked up and Rebecca motioned for Elizabeth to join her. 

Phileas felt his legs almost give out on him at the sight of her. He never believed that it was possible for her to be more beautiful but she was. He heard Verne's appreciative whistle beside him and he saw Passepartout trying to grab his cloak off the rack and missing it because he was looking at Elizabeth. 

"You're going to start a riot," laughed Rebecca. 

"Oh, I don't mean literally," she explained at the worried look on Elizabeth's face. Rebecca had fashioned Elizabeth's chestnut colored hair in to a mass of curls before pinning it up allowing a few curls to escape. It made her neck look long and elegant. The ladies came down the stairs. 

"Passepartout, are you all right?" asked Elizabeth concerned. 

"Yes Miss, are you an angel from heaven?" Rebecca laughed and Elizabeth blushed as Passepartout looked embarrassed. Phileas offered Elizabeth his arm and she accepted it as if she'd been doing it for years. He knew when he entered the ball he would be the envy of every male there. 

They arrived at the manor and Phileas entered with Elizabeth. He helped her with her cloak before handing it and his coat to the servant. "May I?" Phileas offered and she took his hand before allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor. 

"You're lighter on your feet than a feather," he told her as he glided across the floor with her. They enjoyed themselves dancing through the night and Phileas fended off all gentlemen who came looking for a dance. He let everyone know that Elizabeth and he were together and that was that. 

"Phileas may we sit this one out?" she asked. 

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked, worried. 

"Yes, but we've been dancing most of the night. I need a little fresh air and a moment off my feet," she laughed. 

"I'm sorry, you were so light it felt as if we could dance all night," Phileas explained. 

"Why don't we take a seat on the patio and enjoy the stars?" she offered. He led her out onto the patio and helped her sit on a bench. She patted the seat next to her. "Come along, Phileas. I don't bite....unless requested." She teased and winked playfully at him. He laughed and sat down next to her. "Look at those stars, aren't they beautiful?" 

"I see something infinitely more beautiful," he answered. She turned to look at him and found him staring straight at her intently. Before she realized what she was doing she raised a hand placing it on Phileas' cheek and leaned in closer. She kissed him at first soft and playfully and then it deepened into a more passionate kiss. Phileas wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer as he deepened the kiss even more. 

Finally, Phileas broke away and noticed her flushed face as her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. "I'll go get us something to drink." _And let myself cool off,_ he thought to himself. She nodded her agreement and fanned herself as Phileas went into the house. 

"Caddy?" a voice hissed and she turned to see a young man. He came up to her and took her hand. "Let's go Caddy," he told her. A noise from the house brought their attention to the house. When she turned back the young man was gone and she stood going over to the bushes that the young man had come from. She saw no evidence of him and turned when she heard Phileas returning. Who was the young man and why did he seem to know her? She was confused and unsure whether or not she should tell Phileas of this new turn of events. 

Phileas escorted her back to the house and retrieved her cloak and his coat before helping her with her cloak. After donning his coat he opened the door and escorted her to the carriage that waited outside. He helped her into the carriage and then turned to talk to the driver. 

He came back to the carriage door. "I have some business to attend, to but the driver will see that you return to the house with no difficulties." 

She grasped his wrist. "When will you be home Phileas?" she asked with a hint of desperation to her voice. 

"Later, I'll only be a few hours. In the meantime, Rebecca and Passepartout will take care of you," he smiled at her gently and kissed her on the forehead. He hesitated for a moment and then pulled back before he ended up doing something he'd really regret. Not that he'd regret it but rather that he'd regret the trauma it would cause Elizabeth, which is something he could never live with. Somehow she'd become more important to him than his own life. 

* * *

**PART 2**

Doctor Amos Cummings swore vehemently as he slammed his fist on the desk as he read Andrew's report. Apparently, their missing temporal agent was confused as to her identity and had refused to return to the present with Andrew. 

A knock sounded on the door and he snarled, "Come in!" 

The door opened. "You wanted to see us?" asked a dark haired man. 

"Yes, come in Clint, Jeff." He waved to Clinton Unshaw, a physician, and Jeff Allen, a former astronaut who had joined up years ago. Cummings had a chair in NASA, but when he felt space had become pedestrian, he decided to research a field that wasn't so crowded. Time travel was perfect, and Jeff had been one of the first men he'd sent back in time when the project had started. 

In New Orleans, a disease broke out and people were falling ill quickly, but the city government refused quarantine for fear of a panic, and Clinton, a doctor at the local hospital, was angry. They were more concerned with image than stopping what looked to be a plague in the making. Jeff had arrived and explained that a doctor in 1871 Chicago had twenty-six cases of a disease with the same symptoms and had cured all but two. 

One had died of the disease, the other had died with the doctor and his niece in the great Chicago fire of 1871. Jeff had talked Clinton into coming with him to their base in Colorado while conveniently forgetting to tell him they researched time travel. Clinton had been confused by his assistant's, Helen Collins, references when he'd arrived and after chiding Jeff, she explained what they did and what they'd intended on doing to Clinton. 

Clinton had promptly looked at them as if they were totally insane. Before he could figure it out though, they had spirited him into period costume and sent him to 1871 Chicago. Instead of arriving in North Chicago, which at the time was fairly empty, they arrived in South Chicago. Right in the middle of the train station walkway in downtown Chicago. 

Luckily, they went unnoticed, and then there was the fact that they'd arrive with less than a week, compared to the couple of weeks they had intended. Then on top of that, Clinton had fallen for Jane Henderson, the Doctor's niece doomed to die in the fire, and she had also fallen in love with Clinton. Also, the good Doctor Joshua Henderson had no idea how he was curing his patients. Clinton had found out that the doctor had given medication to everyone with a sip of wine that he made himself. 

A residue in the bottom was what had been curing the patients. In the midst of the great Chicago fire, Clinton told Jeff to take the wine back for study and that he was staying with Jane. Jeff, not knowing if he meant it or was delirious because he'd caught Wood's fever himself, caught Clinton when he passed out and worked their way through the terrified citizens to the train station. 

Amos had brought them back directly to New Orleans and the hospital that Clinton had been employed at. Afterwards, Jeff had taken him to Joshua and Jane's graves in a Chicago graveyard. Clinton buried a letter from the president in Joshua's grave. He'd felt that Joshua deserved it more then he did. They were the first among the temporal teams that went back to observe but not to interfere. 

Now they had a lost temporal agent and he needed those who had recruited her to find her. 

* * *

Phileas entered the living room to find Rebecca entertaining two strangers. One stood by the couch and took the familiar protective stance of a bodyguard's as Phileas had entered the room. He appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties with short brown hair and green eyes. He seemed like a man who preferred things rough and ready rather than making small talk over tea. He had 'soldier' written all over him in big red letters. 

The other man worried him. He appeared to be in his forties, but was very fit for a man of his apparent age. Not an ounce of fat appeared on his solid frame. Graying brown hair and intelligent hazel eyes, yet for all the appearance of a gentleman there was a distinct sense of extreme danger about him. He was definitely a man worth watching, and watching very closely. 

"Phileas, I'm glad you're here," said Rebecca, her eyes spoke volumes about the reason of the men's visit. His stomach twisted as his mind raced through all the possibilities even as he tried to push those thoughts away. 

"Doctor Derek Rayne, and his associate, Nick Boyle," Rebecca introduced the men. 

"This is my cousin, Phileas Fogg. Phileas dear, Doctor Rayne believes he knows Elizabeth," explained Rebecca. Phileas felt as if someone had struck him hard in the stomach. 

"If I'm correct, Mr. Fogg, your Elizabeth is my Karen," Derek said to Phileas. Phileas turned his head towards the door as he heard Elizabeth's voice coming towards the living room. He noticed that Rayne sat up straighter as if he recognized the voice as well. Elizabeth entered the room with Jules, and a look flickered across Rayne's eyes before he expertly covered it up. He also noticed that Elizabeth's arrival had produced a reaction in Mr. Boyle as well. 

"My apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt you," she said and started to leave. 

"Karen?" came Rayne's voice quietly, and Elizabeth stopped as if she'd been struck. She turned to face him and tilted her head as a puzzled frown crossed her face. 

"Do I know you, sir?" she asked. 

"I should hope that you remember your husband," Rayne replied. 

"My husband?" shee looking for a dance. He let everyone know that Elizabeth and he were together and that was that. 

"Phileas may we sit this one out?" she asked. 

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked, worried. 

"Yes, but we've been dancing most of the night. I need a little fresh air and a moment off my feet," she laughed. 

"I'm sorry, you were so light it felt as if we could dance all night," Phileas explained. 

"Why don't we take a seat on the patio and enjoy the stars?" she offered. He led her out onto the patio and helped her sit on a bench. She patted the seat next to her. "Come along, Phileas. I don't bite....unless requested." She teased and winked playfully at him. He laughed and sat down next to her. "Look at those stars, aren't they beautiful?" 

"I see something infinitely more beautiful," he answered. She turned to look at him and found him staring straight at her intently. Before she realized what she was doing she raised a hand placing it on Phileas' cheek and leaned in closer. She kissed him at first soft and playfully and then it deepened into a more passionate kiss. Phileas wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer as he deepened the kiss even more. 

Finally, Phileas broke away and noticed her flushed face as her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. "I'll go get us something to drink." _And let myself cool off,_ he thought to himself. She nodded her agreement and fanned herself as Phileas went into the house. 

"Caddy?" a voice hissed and she turned to see a young man. He came up to her and took her hand. "Let's go Caddy," he told her. A noise from the house brought their attention to the house. When she turned back the young man was gone and she stood going over to the bushes that the young man had come from. She saw no evidence of him and turned when she heard Phileas returning. Who was the young man and why did he seem to know her? She was confused and unsure whether or not she should tell Phileas of this new turn of events. 

Phileas escorted her back to the house and retrieved her cloak and his coat before helping her with her cloak. After donning his coat he opened the door and escorted her to the carriage that waited outside. He helped her into the carriage and then turned to talk to the driver. 

He came back to the carriage door. "I have some business to attend, to but the driver will see that you return to the house with no difficulties." 

She grasped his wrist. "When will you be home Phileas?" she asked with a hint of desperation to her voice. 

"Later, I'll only be a few hours. In the meantime, Rebecca and Passepartout will take care of you," he smiled at her gently and kissed her on the forehead. He hesitated for a moment and then pulled back before he ended up doing something he'd really regret. Not that he'd regret it but rather that he'd regret the trauma it would cause Elizabeth, which is something he could never live with. Somehow she'd become more important to him than his own life. 

* * *

**PART 2**

Doctor Amos Cummings swore vehemently as he slammed his fist on the desk as he read Andrew's report. Apparently, their missing temporal agent was confused as to her identity and had refused to return to the present with Andrew. 

A knock sounded on the door and he snarled, "Come in!" 

The door opened. "You wanted to see us?" asked a dark haired man. 

"Yes, come in Clint, Jeff." He waved to Clinton Unshaw, a physician, and Jeff Allen, a former astronaut who had joined up years ago. Cummings had a chair in NASA, but when he felt space had become pedestrian, he decided to research a field that wasn't so crowded. Time travel was perfect, and Jeff had been one of the first men he'd sent back in time when the project had started. 

In New Orleans, a disease broke out and people were falling ill quickly, but the city government refused quarantine for fear of a panic, and Clinton, a doctor at the local hospital, was angry. They were more concerned with image than stopping what looked to be a plague in the making. Jeff had arrived and explained that a doctor in 1871 Chicago had twenty-six cases of a disease with the same symptoms and had cured all but two. 

One had died of the disease, the other had died with the doctor and his niece in the great Chicago fire of 1871. Jeff had talked Clinton into coming with him to their base in Colorado while conveniently forgetting to tell him they researched time travel. Clinton had been confused by his assistant's, Helen Collins, references when he'd arrived and after chiding Jeff, she explained what they did and what they'd intended on doing to Clinton. 

Clinton had promptly looked at them as if they were totally insane. Before he could figure it out though, they had spirited him into period costume and sent him to 1871 Chicago. Instead of arriving in North Chicago, which at the time was fairly empty, they arrived in South Chicago. Right in the middle of the train station walkway in downtown Chicago. 

Luckily, they went unnoticed, and then there was the fact that they'd arrive with less than a week, compared to the couple of weeks they had intended. Then on top of that, Clinton had fallen for Jane Henderson, the Doctor's niece doomed to die in the fire, and she had also fallen in love with Clinton. Also, the good Doctor Joshua Henderson had no idea how he was curing his patients. Clinton had found out that the doctor had given medication to everyone with a sip of wine that he made himself. 

A residue in the bottom was what had been curing the patients. In the midst of the great Chicago fire, Clinton told Jeff to take the wine back for study and that he was staying with Jane. Jeff, not knowing if he meant it or was delirious because he'd caught Wood's fever himself, caught Clinton when he passed out and worked their way through the terrified citizens to the train station. 

Amos had brought them back directly to New Orleans and the hospital that Clinton had been employed at. Afterwards, Jeff had taken him to Joshua and Jane's graves in a Chicago graveyard. Clinton buried a letter from the president in Joshua's grave. He'd felt that Joshua deserved it more then he did. They were the first among the temporal teams that went back to observe but not to interfere. 

Now they had a lost temporal agent and he needed those who had recruited her to find her. 

* * *

Phileas entered the living room to find Rebecca entertaining two strangers. One stood by the couch and took the familiar protective stance of a bodyguard's as Phileas had entered the room. He appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties with short brown hair and green eyes. He seemed like a man who preferred things rough and ready rather than making small talk over tea. He had 'soldier' written all over him in big red letters. 

The other man worried him. He appeared to be in his forties, but was very fit for a man of his apparent age. Not an ounce of fat appeared on his solid frame. Graying brown hair and intelligent hazel eyes, yet for all the appearance of a gentleman there was a distinct sense of extreme danger about him. He was definitely a man worth watching, and watching very closely. 

"Phileas, I'm glad you're here," said Rebecca, her eyes spoke volumes about the reason of the men's visit. His stomach twisted as his mind raced through all the possibilities even as he tried to push those thoughts away. 

"Doctor Derek Rayne, and his associate, Nick Boyle," Rebecca introduced the men. 

"This is my cousin, Phileas Fogg. Phileas dear, Doctor Rayne believes he knows Elizabeth," explained Rebecca. Phileas felt as if someone had struck him hard in the stomach. 

"If I'm correct, Mr. Fogg, your Elizabeth is my Karen," Derek said to Phileas. Phileas turned his head towards the door as he heard Elizabeth's voice coming towards the living room. He noticed that Rayne sat up straighter as if he recognized the voice as well. Elizabeth entered the room with Jules, and a look flickered across Rayne's eyes before he expertly covered it up. He also noticed that Elizabeth's arrival had produced a reaction in Mr. Boyle as well. 

"My apologies, I didn't mean to interrupt you," she said and started to leave. 

"Karen?" came Rayne's voice quietly, and Elizabeth stopped as if she'd been struck. She turned to face him and tilted her head as a puzzled frown crossed her face. 

"Do I know you, sir?" she asked. 

"I should hope that you remember your husband," Rayne replied. 

"My husband?" she said with uncertainty as she stepped closer to him and Phileas felt as if he were dying. 

Just then Passpartout arrived with a gentleman who had short dark brown hair and intense blue eyes. He also carried the sense of a soldier about him. "Master, Captain Lambert, here wishes to speak with you," he told Phileas. 

"Captain Lambert, I'm Rebecca Fogg," she introduced herself and then the others as she noticed Phileas seemed to be trying to remember how to breathe after hearing that Elizabeth was married. She noticed an unusual exchange between Doctor Rayne, Nick Boyle and Captain Lambert. The men appeared to know each other at least somewhat. "Captain Lambert, do you know Doctor Rayne and Mr. Boyle?" she asked, suspicious that something was wrong with the picture before here. She'd been too long with the British Secret Service not to have excellent instincts concerning people. 

"Doctor Rayne, did you know your 'wife'," the word came out with a bad taste in Phileas? opinion, "had bruising around her neck as if someone had attempted to strangle her?" he asked Derek. 

"Strangle?" a flash of concern crossed Rayne's face that told him everything he needed to know about Rayne's feelings concerning Elizabeth. The look that had been quickly covered by this man said that he'd rather die then harm her. 

"You understand that we can't just release Elizabeth to you without proof of your relationship?" said Rebecca. Phileas was grateful she was thinking because he was having, for all his experience and training, a hard time trying to get his brain to work. Boyle looked as if he were about to object, but Rayne placed a hand on his arm and he settled. The action Phileas' hackles even more because despite the situation, the man was in perfect control. 

"I'll see about getting the proof you require as quickly as possible," he said and motioned both Boyle and Lambert to follow him as he exited the room, followed by Passepartout. 

"Well that worries me," Rebecca said quietly and Phileas couldn't do anything but agree with her. Elizabeth look pale and worried and Phileas took her hands in his to reassure her. 

* * *

"Boss, how could you just leave her in there?" asked Nick. 

"Mr. Fogg is a dangerous individual and his cousin is also a woman to watch carefully. Verne is destined to be a great writer, but not if he dies or spends his life trying to avenge or grieve his friends," Derek told him. Lambert and Nick followed Derek as they headed back to the inn where they'd taken a room when they'd arrived in the 19th century. Once in Derek's room he turned and looked at both men. 

"Did you come here alone?" he asked Lambert. 

"No, Mace is with me but he's doing some recon," Darien responded. 

"Knowing him we should be more worried about him than Roarke," quipped Nick. "You don't think he'd do something stupid?" Nick gave Derek a worried glance. 

"Mace wouldn't do something that would cause history to change," said a worried Lambert. All three men rushed out of the room with their bags. 

* * *

A scream brought Phileas' attention and he raced out to the back alley, followed by the others, to find Elizabeth struggling in the grasp of a dark haired man. He stopped momentarily, stunned by what looked to be a glowing doorway a few inches to the side of them. The man walked through the door carrying Elizabeth, still fighting to free herself. 

"Cody!" he heard Lambert call and saw Lambert, Boyle and Rayne along with a fourth man leap through the doorway. To his horror he realized it was closing and quickly followed them. Rebecca, Verne and Passepartout followed him through the door knowing they had no idea what awaited them on the other side. 

When he landed on the other side he found himself in a room where a number of men and women worked on machines. At the moment they sat slightly stunned, staring at him and the others. 

"Unhand her!" he demanded, drawing his pistol up as he cocked it and pointed it Cody. 

"Lower the weapon!" a man in military uniform ordered as he pointed a weapon at Phileas. 

"Sergeant, lower it," ordered a man who looked to be in his fifties with balding dark hair and concerned brown eyes. 

"Doctor Cummings...." the soldier began. 

"Now!" he demanded and the man lowered his weapon but watched Phileas warily. 

"Listen, I'm Doctor Amos Cummings and you have nothing to fear," he told Phileas. 

"Then let go of Elizabeth," Phileas demanded. 

"Cody, release Karen," Cummings ordered and the man let go of her and she ran into Phileas' arms. 

"Karen, it's all right," said a tall dark haired man in his forties. 

"Jeff?" she asked in a puzzled voice. Phileas noticed movement and fired at a young man who ducked out of the way but the shot struck the computer behind him. 

Sparks flew as the soldiers converged on Phileas and the others to quickly and efficiently disarm them and take them hostage. Verne started forward. 

"No, Mr. Verne!" said a concerned voice and he turned to see a pretty black woman with dark brown ringlets past her shoulders and worry in her chocolate brown eyes. 

"Do as she says, Jules," said Rebecca quietly as the put a hand on his arm and gently pulled him towards her. 

"Lower your weapons," Cummings ordered. The soldiers lowered their weapons but were alert for any action on the part of Phileas and the others. "Please allow me to offer my most profound apologies. Miss Fogg, if you'd like to join me I sure we can get you and your friends comfortable while we talk over tea," Amos offered. She accepted his arm and they headed out of the room followed by the others. 

Cody started out after them but Darien grabbed his shoulder and shook his head to tell him it would be best for him to stay away from Fogg for a while. After Cummings saw them settled, Phileas saw that Rayne, Boyle and Lambert, along with the fourth man, had been joined by another man as well as the young woman who'd called out to Jules. There were also two other woman both blondes who the older of the two looked at Elizabeth with a concerned look. Two more men entered the room, one was Jeff from the other room and with him was a man of about the same age with short dark hair and the same worried look that was in the eyes of the blonde woman. 

"Your Elizabeth, Mr. Fogg, is our Karen. We didn't mean to cause you concern by removing her in such a manner. Please forgive Cody, he's new at this and sometimes a little impulsive," Cummings explained. 

"Lex?" Elizabeth whispered. The woman who'd called to Verne came over to her and crouched in front of her. 

"Hiya sweets, your memory is starting to return is it?" she asked with a warm smile. 

"Alexandra!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around the woman's neck. 

"It's good to see you again too," Alex said with a chuckle. 

"I'd like to have a look at you myself," said the older blonde. 

"Rachel? I....all I remember is running from one of Xavier's men and I...." she trailed off. 

"You were struck by our carriage," Rebecca explained softly. 

"Yes, the horse hit me and I fell and struck my head," she said and winced at the memory. 

"Why don't we check you over?" said the man who'd entered with Jeff. 

"Clint? Yes, of course, I'm sorry I worried you." 

"That's my pixie, more worried about us than herself," said Nick with a laugh. 

"Nicky!" she said with a wide smile and hugged him tightly before Rachel took her by the arm and led her out with Clint. 

"Don't worry Mr. Fogg, she is just being checked over by a doctor for safety's sake," Amos explained. 

"She had a physician examine her all during her recovery. He said she was fine," said Phileas. 

"We're a bit more....advanced, medically," said Darien. Something beeped and Lambert grabbed a small box on his belt and then with a look at Mace who nodded looked at Amos. 

"We're needed Doc, but we'll be back later," said Mace Warfield. 

"Quite understandable," he said as he saw them out of the room. 

The younger blonde left with the two men after bending to murmur in Rayne's ear. 

"Mr. Fogg, allow me to introduce my associate Alexandra Moreau, and of course you know Mr. Boyle. This is Jeff Allen and another associate of mine, Phillip Callahan," Derek introduced them. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fogg," said Callahan, and Phileas heard an Irish lilt. 

"I'm Rebecca Fogg, Phileas' cousin, but somehow I take it you know that," said Rebecca. 

He smiled mysteriously. "Miss Fogg, where we are you are a memory," he said. 

"Doctor Rayne...." said Cummings with a warning. 

"I have a feeling we can trust Miss Fogg and family." 

"What are you talking about?!" asked a frustrated Verne. 

"Ah, the passions of youth," joked Jeff. 

"He means welcome to the future, Verne," said Nick. 

"The future?" asked a puzzled Passepartout. 

"The date is December 31st, 2001," said Derek. 

* * *

Karen sat at her dresser brushing her hair as she tried to make sense of the madness her life had become. A floorboard creaked behind her and she turned to see a man approaching her. She screamed and made a dash for the door. The intruder grabbed her and she tried to push him away. 

"Elizabeth!" She heard Phileas' voice and tried to get to the door. Verne and Phileas burst through the door followed by Rebecca, Passapartout and two soldiers. The intruder stopped choking her and held her as a shield in front of him with a knife at her throat. It was clear he intended to use her as a hostage. Karen slammed her elbow into his stomach and spun away from him. He reached for her and she grabbed his wrist and bent it. Roarke saw him flinch in pain as she heard his wrist snap. 

Stumbling backwards, he fell into Phileas, who took his shoulders and slammed him into a wall. Phileas pressed the point of the man's knife to his chest. "Who are you?!" he hissed dangerously. The man placed his other hand on Phileas and shoved the knife into his own heart. He was stunned as the intruder slumped forward in his arms. There wasn't any doubt that the man was dead and Phileas wanted to know why. He handed the man to one of the soldiers who had been guarding him and headed over to Karen, who was shaking. He took her into his arms to soothe her. 

"What happened?!" asked Nick Boyle as he arrived at the door to the room. Karen let go of Phileas and ran to Derek, throwing her arms around him. Phileas felt an ache in his heart as he realized she hadn't done it intentionally, but out of instinct. There was apparently something to Rayne's comment about his marital status. That meant Elizabeth was his wife and Phileas had lost the woman he'd found that made him think about giving up bachelorhood. 

"Are you all right?" asked Derek, and Phileas felt angry at the gentle tone this man used with her. Derek Rayne was a man to be reckoned with but he could so easily soften where this woman was concerned. She nodded as Rayne wiped the tears from her face. 

"Cummings, she stays with me from here on in," he told the doctor in a tone that told them he wouldn't accept anything else. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they left the room together. Rebecca laid a comforting hand on Phileas' arm and he gave her a small smile. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

06/30/2001   
Part 2 added to 07/22/01, 01/08/01, 02/21/02 

* * *


End file.
